Talk:Restoration
Categorization Would this be considered a "res", considering it is delayed? Because you could use those skills that kill spirits to insta-res --Life Infusion 14:46, 19 April 2006 (CDT) LOL! The skill "Restoration" is not a restoration spell, it is a communing spell. Perhaps a note should be added? -Kingrames Range Somone posted "The resurrection distance is very small (approximately melee range)." under usage notes. I have no reason to believe this is true without further validation, as the description says "in the area" range which is a much larger ranger than melee (adjecent). "In the area" range is ward/well range, and the largest AoE aside from things like spirits. Can someone confirm what it's range truely is?--204.112.128.189 13:45, 10 July 2006 (CDT) It is definitely not as large as a ward range, when I used it in Nahpui Quarter (mission), it only ressed people who were nearby, (such as the range of lava font) not the size of an AoE ward. Acquisition Since all skill trainers in Factions have any skill that was available at a previous skill trainer, should the Dragon's Throat trainer be listed? Apparently the anon at 24.205.26.254 disagrees with me on this, so perhaps other people have opinions? -- IzzionSona 20:21, 17 January 2007 (CST) Definately not listed. It is unlikely someone will want to get to Dragon's Throat instead of Kaineng Center to get skills offered at Kaineng Center. StatMan 13:12, 22 January 2007 (CST) Underworld Out of curiosity, casting this, say, in the underworld... or any mission or scenario when after the party dies you cannot resurrect normally, would this work to revive you? Granted, you'll likely die again, since you'll be nearby an aatxe with you as it's only target, but would it even revive you? :No. As soon as the entire party dies, you lose and something like this (the ashes that AoE resurrect, the orb in HA) won't work. --Fyren 19:14, 5 March 2007 (CST) "Combine with Spirit to Flesh to bring back the team at full health very fast. (Spirit to Flesh activates before Restoration, so cast it on a nearby spirit after Restoration dies.)" If this DID synergise with spirit to flesh, in that it healed after destroying the restoration spirit, then this note would have been useful. As it is requiring a second spirit, it's a duh nute. You may as well place countless other notes suggesting heal party or LoD. As such, removing. --Foblove 08:58, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Consume Soul If CS was used to destroy this spirit would the ressed allies get the healing from CS? Araziel 20:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I dunno, let me go check. One minute --Shadowcrest 20:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just checked, they do not. --Shadowcrest 21:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ok thx, that was awfully quick though :) Araziel 21:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :No prob, just stuck Restoration and Consume on my pvp sin, had my hero BiP himself to death, used restoration and he ressed with 2 health. --Shadowcrest 21:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Summons Has anyone noticed that when restoration dies ( Enemy Restoration Spirit, in this case one spawned from a Darkened Irukandji ), it also resurrects dead summons? Eg - Automaton Summoning Stones - Amber Moonstrike :Yeah, weird things happen when enemy Restoration dies. You can even have Master Togo resurrect during Imperial Sanctum. (Does this let one keep summons around forever, though?) (T/ ) 18:45, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I would think so, I was in a deep party, the Golem summon must have resurrected 11-12 times. ::Lol... build up your own army over several hours. King Neoterikos 21:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::I doubt that the dead golem would resurrect if a new one was summoned after its death. But that's something worth checking, I guess. RoseOfKali 20:30, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::That makes me want to try that out with a rit and a new necro heros...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) keep alive allies Apparently this resurrects allies; what happens if you're doing a quest that requires keeping someone alive and you use this when they die? (Different question than for missions, since you don't get booted out of the zone w/ message during quests.) Does, for example, the quest log re-update? If it doesn't, can the resurrected allies still do their role in the quest (e.g. if they must reach a certain area and a trigger activates when they do, will it still activate when they do)? Needs investigation. 23:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC)